In a connection interconnecting a plurality of devices in a series, the need often arises to add in an extra device in series, and this is generally done by breaking the cable at the desired location and by connecting the device to said cable. This way of proceeding necessarily puts all of the devices out of operation while the connection is being performed.
Such series links are commonly used in local networks for bus transmission, the bus generally being a cable constituted a pair which is screened to provide protection against external electrical interference.
The object of the invention is to connect a device to a bus so as to put the device in series with the said bus at any position along the bus without causing a major disturbance to the flow of information along the bus, i.e. without putting the link out of service.